


Helena

by Terfle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hate, Jealousy, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: The saga of Helena Ravenclaw & the Baron





	Helena

Jealous of the knowledge it brought

Struggling with the desire more than she ought

To own it, wear it; be more knowledgeable than the other

Even if it meant she had to rob it from her mother.

Stealing the diadem, running away

Over hill and under valley, by night and by day

To the loneliest spot in Albania she could find

To brood on her deed, renew her peace of mind.

Her mother was ailing, so desperate was she

Helena heard the man and threw the treasure in the tree.

The Baron stormed in, tried to make her leave with him,

Refusing meant her life shadowing to dim.

She didn't listen, his anger started to show

Not thinking when he stabbed her, her blood would start to flow.

The girl was gone, the diadem lost, her young life at an end

His remorse, his grief, his heartbreak, his torment would never end.

Using his sword he smote himself, putting his Earthly misery to a finish

To forever wear chains as penitence, the hatred between them to never diminish.

 


End file.
